The one above
by AllieArson
Summary: Levana Malfoy has never had a choice over anything in her life she has always been told what to do, what to say, and who to be what happens when she is forced to stand up for the most important person in her life. Incest, anal, bondage and smutty fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's another story with an OC if you don't like it. I'm sorry but I'm putting up stories that I had ideas for a while ago right now but if you have any suggestions about a story I should write and/or pairings (even slash and incest) I'll be happy to read them and if I like them I might use them in a story.^-^ Please read and review!**

Draco walked up the stairs to his sister's room in his Quiddich uniform. He knocked on her door.

"Come in," He opened the door and saw the young woman also in a Quiddich uniform.

"Levana you ready?"

"Almost can you braid my hair?" She smiled looking at him with her capturing silver eyes. He sighed and smiled walking over to her. He walked behind her and braided her long unnaturally blonde hair.

"I'll only do this for you," He said wrapping a hair tie at the bottom.

"Yeh I know," She smirked. "Come on lets go." Levana couldn't contain her excitement.

"Alright,"

They walked out of her room, down the stairs and into the back yard. School was about to start tomorrow and that meant she had a better chance at getting on the Quiddich team. They walked out to Draco's friends at the small Quiddich course on the manor's property. They got there brooms.

"Ok guys three of you with me and Lev and five of you on another team." Draco said motioning to the group of guys. When the teams were decided Draco cleared his throat. "Ok no snitch, one bludger, one beater on each team; each goal is worth two points, first team to twenty wins."

The game began; Levana soon grabbed the ball and scored on the other team's keeper. The game went quick for her as soon as she grabbed the ball she dogged the bludger and scored. She scored most of the goals and Draco scored the other ones. When they were done he wrapped his arm around her.

"You play ten times better than all the guys on the team at school." He said.

"Yeh I know,"

Levana walked up to her room, showered and put on some fresh clothes before she went down to dinner. She sat down at the oak table across from her brother.

"So are you excited to go to school tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"Yeh I'm gonna try out for the Quiddich team again, I've been working on my form all year there's no way I can't get in." She said smiling.

"Levana you know girls can't play Quiddich," Narcissa giggled. Levana sighed and looked at her soup.

"You know I'm not really hungry, I'm gonna go to bed early." She smiled getting up. "Big day tomorrow have to look my best."

"Goodnight dear," Her mother said.

Levana walked into her room, she closed the door and slid down the wall. 'I hate it here,' she thought frowning. She heard a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Levana are you ok?" It was her father.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Then why haven't you opened the door?"

'Shit,' He could always tell when she was lying. She stood up and let her father in. Levana slid down the door again and Lucius sat next to her holding out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Thanks daddy." She said taking a cookie and dipping it in the milk before taking a bite out of it. He soon joined her.

"Don't be mad at your mother,"

"It's kind of hard not to be when she's drunk,"

"While it's true she can't handle her wine you must remember she is your mother."

"But I can play better than anyone else on the Slytherin team, why can't anyone else see it."

"Sweet heart you were born into a title and with that title come specific obligations and limitations. You're a Malfoy lady who holds her head up high and handles everything with dignity and grace."

"Yeh I know," She said drinking the rest of the milk.

"Now get to bed you have to go to school in the morning." He said kissing her head.

"Night dad,"

1111111111111

The next morning Levana dressed in blue jeans and a light green shirt, she put on her shoes and black jacket. She grabbed her trunk and walked down stairs. Lucius took Draco and her to the train station to see them off. They stepped on the train and went to a compartment. Soon Draco had to leave for a prefects meeting. She listened to Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, and Goyal talk about stupid snobbish crap.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said before standing up and leaving. She almost ran down the hallway and into another car. She opened the door to a random compartment and stepped inside closing the door.

"Hey can I hangout in here for a while?" She asked looking at the two people in the compartment. Her eyes caught with Harry Potter's.

"Be my guest," He said smiling.

"Thanks, I really didn't want to listen to Pansy rant about all the guys that want to 'Shag' her,"

"Eck,"

"Tell me about it I'm gonna have to listen to it all year."

"You're a Slytherin,"

"Not by choice, trust me if it were up to me I'd be in another house."

"Oh,"

"If it's too uncomfortable with you to be in the same room as a Slytherin I can leave," Harry didn't say anything. "Ok then... um... it was a nice little chat while it lasted I guess I'll go," She said standing up and opening the door.

"Wait you don't have to go,"

"It's ok I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted,"

"No stay, I'm sorry I'm not used to Slytherin's being nice to me."

"Oh," She said closing the door and sitting back down.

Ron and Hermione came back from the prefects meeting to see their best friend playing Red Hands with a blonde. When she turned around a look of fear came into her face.

"Shit," She said standing up.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I-I gotta go, it was nice to talk to you umm... I'll see you around school." She said bolting out the door and down the hall.

"What was her problem?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

Levana ran back to the compartment her brother, his lackeys, and stalker were in. When she opened the door she realized Draco wasn't there yet.

"Bloody hell," Blaise said "You look like shit."

"Thanks girls love hearing that." She said sitting down.

"Don't feel good?" Draco asked strolling in, Levana shook her head. "Ok everyone clear out Lev is going to lie down and I don't want your noise disturbing her."

They all did as he said. Levana played along and laid down.

'Thank Merlin.' She thought

**Well that's it tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

Levana woke the next morning excited not for school but for Quiddich tryouts. She dressed in her robes, did her hair and make-up and descended down the stairs to see most of the guys in Slytherin looking at her.

"Didn't know I had an audience this morning," She said walking through the common room.

"You're a Malfoy the world is your audience." Draco said walking down the boy's flight of stairs.

"Weirdo's," She mumbled leaving the common room. She walked up to breakfast and saw some of the guys in Gryffindor looking at her. "Why does everyone keep staring at me when I enter a room?" She mumbled to herself. The day went by quick and Levana ran to the Quiddich field in her gear.

The tryouts started and Levana was better than every other catcher that tried out.

"Ok," Draco said "The ones that made it are on this list; the ones that didn't make it better luck next year."

Levana looked at the list and her name wasn't one it.

"Draco!" She yelled she was pissed. "What the hell! Why am I not on the team?"

"You aren't good enough to be on the team,"

"You just said two days ago that I was better than every player on the team!" All the guys chuckle at her words. "This is a bunch of crap!"

"Levana calm down,"

"No I'm not gonna calm down how could you do this Draco?"

"Listen you're an amazing player but girls don't play Quiddich, there better off as cheerleaders."

Levana saw red she punched her brother in the nose as hard as she could sending him to the ground before walking off the field. When she walked into the deserted bathroom and hit the wall over and over again before falling onto her knees sobbing. She heard the door open and wiped her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" She heard a familiar voice ask as the person walked over to her. What happened to your hands?"

"Harry, um it was just a long day."

"Did you make the Quiddich team?" He asked.

"No girls are better cheerleaders than players."

"Well that's a lie. Most of the best players on the Gryffindor team are or have been girls." He said. "Come on I'll take you to go to the nurse."

"What will people think when they see you with a Slytherin?" She said

"I don't care what people think I just want to make sure you get there alright, unless you don't want me to go with you."

"It's fine I just didn't think the chosen one wanted to be seen with me,"

"Like I said I don't care,"

Harry and Levana were walking down to the hospital wing when they saw Professor Snape.

"Levana what are you doing with Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"None of your business," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter I'm talking to Levana if you don't mind."

"We were just talking about Quiddich."

"What would your father say if he found out you were associating with him,"

"I don't believe either of you can control who I chose to spend my time with, were just discussing Quiddich there's no reason to tell my father about this little discussion now is there." She said walking away with Harry. Poppy put some potion on her knuckles and wrapped them.

"Thanks Harry,"

"Levana um... do you want to go do something sometime?"

"Sure," She said smiling. "Just tell me when and where."

* * *

**Well that's it for now tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter no comments yet and I would love to hear what you guys think.**

* * *

Levana sat down in her room and pulled out some parchment she needed to write a letter to her father.

_Father,_

_My first day bad was hard. At the Quiddich tryouts I tried my best and did better than all the guys there but Draco said 'Girls don't play Quiddich, girls are meant to be cheerleaders.' I regret to say I didn't handle the situation like I should have. In fact Pansy has been giving me a death glare since the tryouts._

_I miss you and I hope you can make a visit soon._

_Love,_

_Levana_

She tied the letter to her owl's leg and walked it up out of the dungeons so it could fly away. Levana missed her father she hated it at Hogwarts it wasn't much better at home but at least she had her father. At Hogwarts all people thought about was getting into her pants, she couldn't be on the Quiddich team, she couldn't be a prefect, but nothing she did was ever good enough for anyone. Everyone wanted her to fit into a certain mold that she knew she'd never be able to.

Levana walked out to the lake and sat down. She risked detention for being out this late but she couldn't bear to be in that common room any longer. She looked at the water and took off her shoes and socks. She stood up and walked into the water slowly. Soon it was up to her knees, then to the hem of her skirt, her shirt, then the water was up to her neck and she went under the water. She held her head down there looking at the water and something flashed before her eyes. It was an image of her father in prison he looked weak and was shaking. She gasped as she put her head up for air and ran as fast as she could back to the school.

She ran down to Snape's office and banged on the door.

"Severus! Severus, open the door now! Damn it Severus, open your door!" She yelled hitting the door as hard as she could. It slowly opened and her godfather looked at her with a look of annoyance.

"What is it Levana?"

"Where's my father?"

"How should I know?"

"You're like one of his best friends and I need to know where he is." She was in a panic.

"Why?"

"I-I think something happened to him," She gulped "Something bad."

"I'll see if he's up and have him here immediately."

"But I saw him in prison!" She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"He might be in Azkaban,"

"Come in and well floo your father,"

While Severus floo'd her father she got into his liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle she took a quick shot and put it back before he noticed.

"Your father will be here very soon, I'll go to the gate to meet him."

"No I'll go,"

"You'll get a detention."

"I don't care," She groaned before running out of the room and out to the gate. When she saw the gate she pulled out her wand and unlocked it seeing her father on the other side. She ran out of the gate.

"Dad," She said running up to him and hugging him Lucius hugged her in return.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw you in a cell in Azkaban,"

"Levana that was probably just a nightmare,"

"No it was too real to be a nightmare, please be careful dad."

"Why are you all wet?" He asked jus noticing his daughter was soaked. "You must be freezing let's get you inside."

He walked her down to the Slytherin entry way.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me," Lucius said hugging his daughter one more time.

"Promise?" She asked

"I give you my word,"

"Ok, just be careful."

"I will be, now get to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Ok I love you daddy,"

"I love you too Levana,"

She said the password and went to bed. Levana couldn't stop thinking about what she saw when she was in the water and she knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Well it's 1am here so I'm gonna crash tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would love to know what you all think about this story.**

* * *

Levana woke the next morning still thinking about last night. She stood up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. She left her hair down and put on some clothes. When she went down the stairs there was no one there except Draco.

"Wow no audience this morning I'm so hurt," She said sarcastically.

"There all busy."

"Oh I see new prostie-tots to break in,"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine," She said putting on a fake smile. Draco was never good at seeing though any mask she put on.

"Alright well I got Quiddich practice so I'll see you later."

"Ok,"

Levana walked to The Grand Hall to see Harry and Ron setting up for a game of chess.

"Levana," He called. She walked over to the two.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"Sure Ron keeps beating me at this game anyway."

"Well let's see if I can beat him,"

"I doubt it."

She and Ron played for what seemed like hours. He had more pieces than her but she still had her queen, a rook, and a king. Levana moved her pieces skillfully so she moved her queen.

"Check mate." She said smirking.

"How did you do that?"

"I have lots of practice," She held out her hand "Good game." He took hers and shook her hand.

"Like wise,"

"You're the first person to beat Ron in chess since I don't even know how long. Where'd you learn to play like that?" Harry asked

"My dad taught me,"

"Well your dad seems like a good bloke to teach you to play a good game like that,"

"Thanks. Well I better go." She said standing up.

"What's your hurry?"

"I just need some fresh air do you wanna come?" She asked to the boys.

"Sure,"

"Why not,"

They walked all around the campus talking about random things. Levana and the boys were sitting in a tree when they heard footsteps.

"Harry, Ron you were supposed to meet me at the library."

"Calm down Hermione we forgot," Ron said.

"How could you forget we need to study, and who is that."

"This is Levana."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Levana said hanging upside down from the tree.

"Guys we have to go do that potions paper,"

"Its due in two days we've got time." Ron said.

"Ugh fine I'm going back to the library." She huffed.

"Is she always like that?" Levana asked when Hermione was gone.

"Almost,"

"I see," She said "Is it lunch time I'm really hungry."

"Bollocks we missed it,"

"Shit well I'll see you guys later," Levana said jumping down from the tree and walking away.

* * *

It was well into winter now and Levana was in the middle of a snow ball fight with some third years. She had hid behind a tree for a second before throwing another snow ball at one of them hitting the kid in the face.

"Nice shot Lev," A girl said laughing.

"Miss. Malfoy," She heard Professor McGonagall call she quickly ran up to her.

"Yes Professor."

"Your father is here,"

"Awesome where is he?"

"The main hall,"

"Thank you."

She ran down to the main hall and saw her father.

"Dad," She said hugging him he hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to take you out to lunch at Hogsmead since it's a Saturday,"

"That sounds great."

They strolled to Hogsmead while talking.

"So how has school been?"

"It's been fine my grades are good. How's work been?"

"Work has been tolerable."

"And mother how's she been?"

"Tolerable,"

"So she's been pretty bad huh?"

"Yes but I can ignore her behavior."

"That's good."

"Are you excited to go home for Christmas break?"

"Yes, very."

"Well I can't wait to have some intellectual conversation for a few days."

Levana and Lucius went and had lunch at a small café. They ate and Lucius walked her back to the campus.

"See you soon daddy."

"See you in a week," They hugged good-bye and she walked back to the common room to find Draco sitting there.

"Where were you all day?"

"Dad took me out to lunch."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yeh what's your problem?"

"You wanna know what my problem is?" He said loudly standing up.

"Uh I just asked that,"

"My problem is that you've been making a lot of new friends with the wrong people."

"Oh and who would that be?"

"Potty, Weasley, and that filthy mudblood,"

"Ok it's Harry, Ron and Her-"

"Don't say her name!"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" She yelled, his hand connected with her cheek and a slap rang throughout the common room as she fell to the floor. "You hit me." She mumbled sitting up and lightly touching where he hit.

"You deserved it. Now I don't want you hanging out with them anymore or it's going to be a lot worse." She stood up and glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled at him. All of a sudden he punched her in the eye sending her to the ground again. Her hand clamed over her eye and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She got up as fast as she could and ran out of the common room knowing he was probably right behind her.

Levana ran up the stairs and ran into something. She stood up and looked around.

"What the hell did I just run into?" She mumbled. When she looked down she saw a pair of feet. She pulled off the invisibility cloak and saw Harry looking up at her. She heard quick footsteps.

"What are you run-" She put her hand over his mouth and threw the cloak over them. Her finger was over her mouth silently telling him to 'Be quiet' as she led him into a dark corridor so they could hide. She watched as Draco ran by them unknowingly.

She took the cloak off them and looked at Harry he looked confused and concerned.

"He can't find me." She whispered.

"Ok follow me," He whispered taking her hand. They quickly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to see a lot of people were still up. Levana knew everyone was looking at her and it made her nervous. Hermione quickly walked over to her.

"Merlin," She gasped Levana tried to hide the obvious swelling and developing bruises behind her hair. "Let me see." Hermione said lightly moving her face to see the bruises better, Levana felt ashamed.

"Who did this to you?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy, he was running after her when she ran into me." Harry said.

"We have to tell someone about this." Hermione said.

"No please don't!" She cried. "It won't happen again,"

"How do you know?"

"He always gets angry like this but this is the first time he's ever hit someone. Trust me this won't happen again he'll be better in the morning."

"Well you're not going back there tonight." Harry said.

* * *

**Well that's it for tonight tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's another chapter.**

* * *

Christmas break had come and Levana and Draco were at home. Levana still had a small bruise around her eye she was in Lucius' office she'd just drank a heeling potion.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine."

"I should punish Draco severely for this."

"I told you not to I'm fine."

"It was uncalled for him to hit you,"

"Father I'm fine as long as it's healed."

"It is now," He said addressing the mirror. She looked at her reflection and smiled.

"Thanks daddy you know this is the first time I've seen you without your wand by your side."

"It's odd I haven't been able to find it all day."

"Huh that's super weirdo."

"Yes but no time to ponder these things we have to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead.

It was the middle of the night when she had heard a loud banging. Levana walked down the hall way and got to the stairs when she heard voices. She decided to hide behind the wall and listen in.

"Mr. Malfoy your wand was found at the scene of the Death Eater attack yesterday." A man with a deep voice said.

"That's preposterous," Lucius said "I was here all day waiting for my children to come home for the holidays."

"Can anyone collaborate that?"

"What exactly are you accusing my husband of Mr. Shacklebolt?" She heard Narcissa say.

"We have proof your husband and a few other Death Eaters killed eight aurors yesterday."

"Where's your proof?" She asked venom heavy in her voice along with something else Levana couldn't put her finger on but it sounded like... joy? Why would her mother be happy her father is getting arrested?

"We used a spell to show the last spell that was on his wand it was the Death Eater mark. Lucius Malfoy you're under arrest." Lucius opened his mouth to protest.

"No," Levana yelled running down the stairs to see five total aurors in her house.

"Levana," Lucius said in shock wondering how much she heard.

"Kingsley you can't arrest him he didn't do anything wrong!" She pleaded as two aurors placed her father in shackles.

"Mrs. Malfoy I suggest you control your daughter."

"Please sir I know my father didn't do this you have to believe me."

"Do you have any proof he didn't do anything?"

"No but I know he didn't do this you have to trust me,"

"Listen until you can provide us evidence that he committed no crime than he'll be sent to Azkaban and put to trial."

"Levana everything will be ok, I promise." Lucius said in a calm tone as he was lead out the door and into a car.

"He's being set up." She yelled as the car started to pull away. Levana ran after it.

"Levana," Her mother called after her.

"Stop the car! Stop the car! Father!" She yelled running down the driveway after the car tears flowing down her cheeks. It turned out of the gate. "Father!" Levana cried running as fast as she could after the car. "Father!" She screamed as she watched the car drive away knowing there was no way she could stop it. "No," She mumbled falling to her knees sobbing. Levana felt her knees and feet go numb she stood up remembering it was snowing out.

"Levana," She heard her mother say when she walked into the house. The aurors were gone and her mother tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me," Levana said glaring at her mother.

"Oh you're mad at me. You know you should really learn how to hide your emotions better."

"Ha that's real funny coming from you,"

"What ever do you mean?" Narcissa said innocently.

"I could tell in your voice you were happy when the aurors said dad was going to jail."

"Hm your right I am happy your fathers going to prison in fact I'm ecstatic."

"You unimaginable bitch, you set him up."

"There's no way you can prove that,"

"Not right now, but I will find a way to. I can assure you of that."

"It's not wise for Peter Rabbit to go into Mr. McGregor's garden."

"Well it wasn't wise to put my father into prison." They glared at each other until someone apparated into the front room and a cynical giggle filled the air.

"So I'm guessing by the way she's looking at you that she knows," Bellatrix said sauntering over to them neither replied to her. "You should've known you couldn't keep it from her Cissa dear, after all she's a smart girl. Now being the smart girl that you are you should know not to get involved in this."

Levana knew three things about her aunt Bellatrix, one she was a psycho bitch, two only very experienced wizards should test her patience, and three she had no problems killing family members. Those were three very handy pieces of information to have. Another piece of information she had on Bellatrix was she was into girls, but not just any girls. Bellatrix loved young blonde girls who were innocent, and she loved it more if they were a part of her family.

"Auntie Bella," She said masking her anger and turning her expression into obedience and love. "I don't want you to be put back in Azkaban if you have a plan that will make the Dark Lord rise to power that involves putting my father into Azkaban than I trust you." Bellatrix smiled at her words and petted Levana's hair lovingly.

"Good girl," She said sweetly "Now go back to bed and your mummy and me have to talk."

"Ok auntie Bella," She said. Bellatrix leaned in and gave her a surprisingly soft kiss which she unwillingly returned before walking up to her bathroom and brushing her teeth. She packed some clothes into a back pack just in case. Levana laid down into her bed and wondered how to prove her father was innocent.

* * *

**Oh what a stunning development tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter I would love more reviews.**

* * *

It had been two days since Lucius' arrest Levana had spent the last two days spying on her mother when she wasn't home. She had looked through her letters and found that most of her father's possessions were being sold. She couldn't find out to whom but all of the books and paintings he had collected over the years in his office were gone.

Levana written to Severus telling him to come to the manor today with some Poly Juice potion and that it was urgent. Narcissa and Bellatrix were out doing something and Draco was at Pansy's. She heard a knock at the door and ran to it. Severus was standing there when she opened it and she invited him in.

"Severus do you want some tea?"

"No thank you, now what was so urgent."

"My father was arrested two days ago, and I'm convinced Narcissa has something to do with it."

"How do you know your mother was involved?" He said raising an eyebrow

"Because when father was getting arrested her face looked outraged and worried but her eyes glowed with happiness."

"I see, and why did you need some Poly Juice potion?"

"They won't let me in Azkaban because I'm a minor and I need to see him,"

"I see so is that all you need?"

"No I need to know what my mother and Bellatrix have been up."

"Why should I help you?"

"I'm your god child and your best friend has being framed, why wouldn't you help me?" He sighed, pulling a potion bottle out of his robe and handing it to her.

"Find out what you can this week and when you come back to school I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, now you better go before Narcissa and Bellatrix get back."

"Levana be careful Bellatrix is a cold hearted woman,"

"I know what she's done and I'll be careful."

As soon as Severus left Levana went upstairs and grabbed the hair she took from her mother. She had started to travel to Azkaban and when she got close she drank the potion and walked the rest of the way. She saw an auror at the gate.

"Name please,"

"Narcissa Malfoy I'm here to see my husband, Lucius."

"I'll lead you to his cell." She had followed him to her father's cell. "Malfoy you got a visitor. Make it quick." He said to her before departing.

"Dad," She whispered "It's me Levana."

"Levana what are you doing here?" He asked crawling over to the bars.

"I know you're being framed by Narcissa,"

"How do you know?"

"Because as soon as you got sent to this hell hole she started selling everything in your study,"

"That bitch,"

"I know she framed you,"

"Narcissa time to go," The auror said.

"Can I please have one more minute with my husband," She pleaded.

"Find one more minute,"

Lucius took off his wedding ring he placed it in her palm and closed her hand.

"Take this it connects you to your ancestors and it connects you to me." He whispered.

"Listen no matter what happens I'll make sure everyone knows that you're innocent," She said putting the ring in her pocket. "I promise."

She stood up and walked out of the tower and soon out of the prison. When she got home the potion had worn off and she immediately went up to her room to change into some different clothes. She walked into her father's study and looked around. It made her want to cry to see all of his priceless books and paintings gone, there was nothing in his office except empty shelves. In fact the whole house was almost barren he had collected so many things over the years and almost everything passed down was gone.

She had walked to a corner of the house her mother had never gone into and opened a door that was disguised into the wall. She walked into the room and closed the door. The light turned on it was a long room she had looked up at the wall and saw her ancestor's paintings and a sword underneath the painting along with a plaque. She walked down the hallway looking at the paintings of the Malfoy's that came before her holding their respective swords. She had remembered last summer when her father had brought her in here for the first time.

* * *

"_Levana what I'm about to show you is between you and me, you are to tell no one of this."_

"_Of course,"_

_He opened the door and led her inside. She was in awe at the room he walked her down the hallway._

"_These are your ancestors all of these Malfoy's went on to do great things." He walked her to the end of the hallway where her picture was placed next to his. "You're the first girl to make it on this wall. Your sword will be here in time though."_

"_Father why aren't there wands on the holders though?"_

"_Sometimes you don't have a wand to fight with, in that situation you need to be prepared. That's why I've taught you how to sword fight." _

* * *

Levana smiled at the memory and sadness came over her. She came to the last painting and saw it was a picture of her holding a sward with a serpent engraved into the blade and an emerald at the end of the hilt and her initials engraved into the pummel. Yet when she looked down there was no sword in the holder yet. A tear fell down her cheek as she left the room.

* * *

**Well that's it for now someone comment damn it I want to know if my readers like this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter no one has commented yet and I'd really like to hear what you guys think.**

**And on another note I haven't given up on Miora's Story I just have really bad writers block right now. So now that that matter is cleared up on with the story.**

* * *

Levana had to attend a party with Narcissa and Draco which she was dreading. She was dressed in an emerald gown and had her hair up in a bun. They had arrived at their location a Manor that belonged acquaintance of Narcissa's. She walked into the room it was full of people in very beautiful clothes.

Then she saw the host of the party, Mr. Deubwa, he's the reason she was dreading this party. He was at least 50 years old and he's been hitting on her since she hit puberty. Her father took notice of this so he never made her attend despite her mother's wishes. Now since her father was gone she had no choice. She grabbed a glass of champagne and sat down hoping this night would go quickly as possible.

"You're too young to drink," She cringed at the voice.

"My father lets me drink at parties Mr. Deubwa," She said turning around to face the creep. The man took the drink out of her hand.

"Well he's not here," He said sipping from the glass. "By the way where is your father?"

"He's in prison," She said grabbing a glass of Butter beer.

"My condolences," He said touching her arm Levana moved away a look of disgust coming to her face. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"I'm fine thanks,"

"You're not fine if your mother is selling family heirlooms,"

"She lives beyond her means, I don't."

"Well when you tire of the lack of respect and money in your house you know where I am. I may be twice your age but I'm very well endowed, and I know how to treat a woman."

"Pig," She said throwing the contents of her glass in his face and walking out of the ballroom. She walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. She was about to walk into the fireplace when someone grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"Levana," Narcissa said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going home," She said jerking her arm away from her mother's grip. "I'm not going to stand there while some fifty-something year-old pervert tries to get me into his bed."

"Levana stop being over dramatic now get in there and apologize,"

"I'm not going to apologize to him I'm going home packing then finding a way to get back to school." She said walking into the fireplace and flooing home.

Levana packed a backpack as fast as she could, thanking Merlin she left her trunk at school. She changed her clothes and ran out of the Manor. She found a way to get to the Ministry and remembered that Harry was staying at the Weasley's for the Holidays. She found Arthur Weasley's office and saw that the door was open. She hesitantly knocked on the door frame.

"Come in," He said looking up.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," She walked into his office.

"Yes,"

"Um... I'm Levana, a friend of Ron's from school."

"Ah yes he was talking about how you were a brilliant chess player, and Harry has been talking non-stop about you."

Levana smiled at his words.

"Well I actually need to talk to Harry it's very important and I really need his help."

"I can see if he'll floo over here, it's really late but the way he talks about you I'll think he'll do it. Do you want to wait in the lobby?"

"Sure thank you so much."

Levana sat in the lobby of the Ministry waiting for Harry to show up through the fireplace. There was a green flash in a fire place and Harry stepped through she stood up and ran over to him giving him a hug. He hugged her back before looking at her.

"I heard you needed help what's wrong?"

"My father was put into Azkaban for something he didn't do and my mother is trying to set me up with a fifty year-old man. I need to find a way to get back to Hogwarts."

"There's only three more day until the break is over,"

"I can't go back home."

"Me. Weasley can Levana come stay till the end of the break? She has nowhere else to go,"

"Of course a friend of yours is welcome in our home,"

"Thank you so much,"

"You two just go I still have more paper work to do."

* * *

**Well that's it for now please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay one comment I would love more of course but I love that so many people have been reading this story. Well on with the story.**

* * *

They arrived at the Weasley house by floo Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to Harry.

"What did Arthur need?"

"Um... a friend from school needed my help." He said as Levana walked into the living room.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Levana,"

"You're Levana?" Molly said her face changing from worry to joy.

"Yes,"

"I'm Molly Weasley I've heard so much about you, would you like some tea or something to eat?"

"Tea with honey would be fine please,"

"You look like your starving I insist you have a little something to eat." Molly said putting some soup in a bowl and making her some tea. Molly set the food on the table and Levana sat down.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley,"

"Oh dear call me Molly," She said with a warm smile. "Now do you need to stay here till the end of the break?"

"Yes thank you very much."

"Oh it's no trouble dear now you eat and I'll show you where you can sleep tonight."

Levana sipped up the soup and drank the tea she stood up and put the dishes in the sink. Molly was up stairs so she took the opportunity to look at the house. It wasn't as lavish as the Manor was but it was beautiful in its own way. She sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and pulled her father's wedding ring, her own promise flashed though her mind.

"_Listen no matter what happens I'll make sure everyone knows that you're innocent,"_

"What's that dear?" Molly asked sitting next to her.

"It connects me to my ancestors and to my father,"

"Where is your father?"

"He was framed by mother and sent to Azkaban."

"How do you know he was framed?"

"I know my father he wouldn't do anything that would keep him from protecting me."

"From what if you don't mind me asking,"

"Voldemort, Bellatrix, any pervert or Death Eater,"

"He sounds like a good man,"

"He is that's why I know he didn't do this."

"Well I believe you,"

"Thank you,"

The two days went by so fast Levana had never seen so much love in one house. Old teachers passed by and Kingsley dropped by.

"Kingsley can I please have a word with you?" She asked.

"Sure," They stepped outside.

"Is there any word about my father?"

"He's surviving."

"Kingsley why is my father in prison you know he didn't do this,"

"I know but there's evidence against him,"

"His wand at the scene of a crime is not enough evidence to convict him."

"Yes it is,"

"Narcissa framed him so he wouldn't tamper with Voldemort's plans anymore so Bellatrix and Narcissa can get married if he takes control."

"That's insane there sisters,"

"I know but I heard them talking with my own ears, my father found out about the affair and threatened to divorce her. They signed a pre-nuptial agreement saying that if they divorced she would get nothing. That's enough motive to have him framed and put in jail. He did not do this!"

"If what you're saying is true than you were right all along and your father is innocent."

"What will happen now?"

"I'll tell the minister and see if your mother can take your fathers place in jail."

"Thank you,"

"You did good I think you have a promising career ahead of you,"

"I was just helping my father," She said walking back into the house.

The next morning she was off to school. She sat with the Gryffindor's on the train. Levana was dreading going back to the Slytherin house.

* * *

**Well that's it for now you know what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter thanks for the reviews on this story and my other story which I also updated today.**

* * *

Levana walked back into the common room to find everyone glaring at her. She walked across the room people kept glaring at her so now it was official she was the odd man out in the Slytherin house. When she walked into her room she found all of her stuff packed and Pansy was sitting on her bed looking smug.

"What are you doing on my bed pug?" She spat.

"No what wants a traitor in our house," Pansy said looking at her nails.

"Ha that's funny coming from this house,"

"You're unpredictable and you've become an outcast,"

"Ok," She said grabbing her trunk.

"Wait, hand over your robes you don't deserve to wear them. You could poison everything we stand for and ruin the reputation of the house."

"Whatever," Levana said taking off her robes and throwing them on the floor. She grabbed her trunk and walked down the stairs back through the crowd of people. "Peace out you back stabbing mother fuckers!" She yelled as she walked out. She had walked up stairs and walked into the Room of Requirement. She put on her pajamas and went to bed.

The next months passed by slowly winter turned to spring, the snow melted and the flowers had bloomed. Levana went to her classes like nothing had ever happened. Except she wasn't in Slytherin robes and her father was still in prison. Her and Harry had been hanging out more and she was still being threatened by Draco. Today the sun was shining and she was feeling good about everything for once since her father was in jail. She was walking down the hall when suddenly she was slammed against the wall.

"Get your shit we're going home," Draco said he looked pissed.

"I'm not going anywhere but to class," She said pushing him away he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She smiled and looked up at him. "Aww look at you trying to be the tough guy."

"Do you think I'm joking you stupid bitch?"

"Hey don't touch her like that Malfoy!" Harry yelled running up to him and pulling him away from Levana.

"What do you want Potty?"

"You are not going to touch or talk to her like that you arrogant bastard."

"I can talk to her anyway I like Potty she is after all-,"

"Draco!" Levana yelled. "Don't,"

"Oh don't be ashamed of your blood sister dear,"

"What?" Harry said looking at Levana.

"Oh yes Potty," Draco said pulling her close to him she tried to pull away.

"Stop," She begged.

"Levana is my sister. You've never noticed the uncanny resemblance?"

"I don't believe this," Harry said walking away Draco let her go and she followed after him. She grabbed his arm.

"Harry,"

"Don't touch me!" He yelled jerking his arm away from her. "I can't believe your one of them!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was going to tell you,"

"Tell me what that this whole time you've been trying to get a monster out of jail who is trying to kill me!"

"You don't know my father,"

"And not to mention your family are all death eaters! You lied to me."

"I'm sorry,"

"I don't care," He said before walking away.

"Harry!"

Draco walked up next to her.

"See how easily they abandoned you after they found out about your family. You don't belong in there world Levana."

She ran away from him and up to the Room of Requirement. Levana flung herself on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

When she finally woke up she walked out of the Room of Requirement and down the hall hopefully she could catch the end of dinner. While she was walking down the halls Severus stopped her.

"Levana Professor Dumbledore needs to see you, now."

"Severus I've had a long day can this wait?"

"I'm sorry Levana it can't,"

"Fine," She said walking up to Dumbledore's office she knocked on the door and entered. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Miss. Malfoy your mother just informed me that your father was going to be released from Azkaban and she wanted you and Draco to be home when he arrived."

Levana's day just got one-million times better. She couldn't help but smile all of her work paid off.

"So am I going home?"

"For the rest of the year,"

"Ok thank you professor." Levana walked out of the room and ran down the stairs to get to the Room of Requirement. When her trunk was packed she walked down to the main doors to see Kingsley.

"Kingsley is it true is my father coming home?"

"Yes it is true, thanks to your tips we found the evidence to get your father out, yet we haven't found enough evidence on your mother yet."

She hugged him.

"Thank you," She said.

"Now I am to escort you home."

"Alright," He led her to a magical car like Mr. Weasley's and she got into the back seat while Kingsley put her things in the trunk. She looked out the back window as she pulled away from her school off to her home. Not knowing Harry was looking at her pull away from the school from the window in his common room.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeh I'm fine,"

* * *

**Yay the sexy Lucius Malfoy is coming home! But that's not the end of the story just yet, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter I have to say I used a few lines from the movie **_**Ever After: A Cinderella Story.**_** So here you go you know what to do.**

* * *

When Levana arrived home she went up stairs and started unpacking her trunk. When she was almost done a house elf came into the room.

"Mistress it's back all of it!" It squealed happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Master's thing's there back," Levana ran down the stairs to see her mother directing people where to put things.

"Ah I see you made it down here at last," Narcissa said.

"Everything's here right down to the last book," She heard the familiar voice of Mr. Deubwa.

"All of father's books and heirlooms you sold them to him!" Levana spat.

"Yes and now they're back. I can't have anything out of place when Lucius arrives."

"Thank you sir,"

"I'm a business man not a philanthropist,"

"I don't understand,"

"You for all this,"

"WHAT!" She screamed as people grabbed her and dragged her out of the door before she was apparated to Mr. Deubwa's mansion. "Let me go!"

* * *

Lucius walked into his home he couldn't wait to see Levana it was because of her that he was a free man now. He walked into his home to be greeted by no one. A house elf popped in front of him looking frantic.

"Hello Sprite where is my family?" He asked

"Master its Mistress. Levana," The house elf said in a panic.

"What's wrong with my daughter?"

"She's been sold,"

"What!" Lucius was outraged.

"Mistress Narcissa sold her to Mr. Deubwa," When the house elf said that his vision went red how dare Narcissa sell his daughter.

"Thank you Sprite," He said before walking out of his house.

Meanwhile Levana was scrubbing Mr. Deubwa's floor chains around her ankles, when she heard someone walking into the room.

"Oh I do hate to see you in chains," Mr. Deubwa said "I'd remove them if you'd promise not to run away again."

"I would never stay here," She said standing up

"You belong to me now,"

"I'm anyone's not property, especially not your property," She spat when something caught her eye, it was her sward. It was so close to her that if she wanted to she could reach out and grab it.

"I see your eyeing your father's sward." He said "You're a lot like him proud and stubborn but just like him you can be broken." Levana snapped she grabbed the sward and pointed it and inch from his throat.

"No one can break me,"

"I can have you sent to Azkaban for this,"

"Not if you're dead,"

He pulled out his wand she slit his wrist making it fall to the floor and kicked him back into a chair.

"You forget my father is an expert swordsman, he trained me very well and made this sward personally made for me." The sward was now pressing lightly against his throat.

"You little bitch,"

"I'd be careful not to threaten the person holding a weapon to your throat, now give me the key to these chains, and my wand or you will die today and that is a promise." She spat. Mr. Deubwa handed Levana her wand and the key. She grabbed them and picked his wand off the floor before snapping it in half and throwing it on the ground before leaving. She took the chains off her ankles and walked out the front gate smirking.

Lucius walked up to the gate and saw Levana walking out with her sward and a smirk. She saw him and her smirk turned into a smile she quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeh, I'm fine I just want to go home."

Once they got back to the Manor they walked inside and heard giggling from the kitchen.

"Yes and on top of all of that I just sold my daughter."

"You are a wicked woman Narcissa." A man's voice said. Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Father don't I got this," She whispered walking into the kitchen. "Hello Narcissa,"

"What are you doing here you little twit?"

"Magic," She said smirking. "Oh and before you boast next time make sure it's to the right person,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your guest is a Ministry Official."

"You little liar,"

"Actually she's telling the truth," The man said standing up. "Narcissa Malfoy you're under arrest for treason, harboring a fugitive, and for framing your husband."

"Ugh you little bitch I'm going to get you." She yelled to Levana.

"Have fun in prison,"

* * *

**Justice is served but the story isn't done it still needs something... Oh I know smut! Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter enjoy.**

Levana and Lucius sat in the back yard at the Manor, it was just them and the house elves now since Draco had demanded his own flat after Narcissa went to prison. Of course Lucius was happy to oblige with Draco out of the house him and Levana had all the time to spend together. He had loved his daughter more than any father should, in fact they were more like lovers now. He took her out to nice restaurants and bought her lavish things. She wore these things with love and pride.

Levana's feelings for her father had become more complicated. She knew it was wrong to have these feelings but she couldn't help it. Lucius was incredibly handsome, and he was intelligent. In fact now that she was thinking about it everything he was she wanted. When he'd look at her with those smoldering gray eyes she had to ignore the feeling between her legs. They were having a conversation about her plans for next year when a house elf popped in front of them.

"Master, Mistress,"

"Yes," Levana answered.

"A Harry Potter is here to see you,"

"Ugh I don't want to talk to him tell him I'm out,"

"He said he needed to apologize for something,"

"Ugh fine," She groaned walking to the front door opening it she saw Harry standing there.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi,"

"Listen I came to say that I'm sorry for what happened at school I never should've yelled at you like that,"

"No you shouldn't have,"

"Levana I'm really sorry and if you'd find it in your heart to forgive me I'd like to take you out sometime,"

"Harry I'm sorry I can't you really hurt me and don't want to go through that again. Sorry," She said before closing the door and walking back to her father.

"So what did Potter want?"

"To kiss my ass and to ask me out on a date," She said sitting next to him. Lucius felt jealousy run through him.

"What did you say?" He asked spinning his brandy around in the cup.

"I said no,"

"Hm," He smirked. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I kind of just feel like staying in tonight,"

"Alright, I can cook dinner for us,"

"That sounds nice

"Now you go relax and I'll start dinner," He said.

"Ok," She said smiling and walking up to her room to find an owl with a letter.

_Dear Levie,_

_Hey girl, it's been a long time since we talked I miss you terribly. My condition has gotten worse and the doctors say have at least three months left but I feel amazing. No one else knows but you and your father I'd really like to keep it that way. But I would love to come and see you soon._

_Love Tabby_

Levana sighed Tabby was one of her best friends from Hogwarts. Tabby was two years older than her and was terminally ill also orphaned. She wrote back.

_Dear Tabby,_

_I miss you so much and you should defiantly come sometime next week father won't mind. Don't worry it's just between us._

_Love Levie_

She tied the letter to the owl and changed into sweats and a tank top. Levana sat down and read one of her father's books until Lucius called her down for dinner. She smiled when she saw the plate of Chicken Fettuccine. She sat down and he sat across from her and they began eating.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked.

"Tabby wrote me today. Her condition has gotten worse."

"So what's that mean for her?"

"The doctors gave her three months give or take," She said.

"I'm sorry dear I wish I could've helped more,"

"Its fine you've done all you can do," She said wiping her mouth. "If its ok I'm gonna go lay down." Levana got up and put her plate in the kitchen Lucius followed her to find that she was crying. He wrapped his strong arms around her she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his arms. Lucius wasn't good at comforting woman but he would do anything for Levana.

"Levana you can come and sleep with me tonight if you want." She looked up and him and nodded her head. He led her up to his room and to his bed. As soon as she laid down she fell asleep. Lucius changed into something more comfortable and crawled into bed right next to her.

* * *

**That's where I'm leaving it for now no smut yet but it will come. You know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Levana opened the door to see her friend standing there with a smile on her face she wrapped her arms around Tabby and she returned the hug. Levana took Tabby's bag to her room and they instantly began catching up. Lucius walked into her room and saw the two girls talking.

"Levana I have to go to York for a few days on business are you two ok with staying here alone?"

"Yeh dad we'll be fine,"

"Ok well I have to pack," He said before leaving the room.

"You twisted bitch!" Tabby said.

"What?"

"I know that look,"

"What look?"

"You want to _fuck_ you father,"

"What I do not,"

"Yes you do,"

"Ok I like my father more than a daughter should but you can't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed,"

"Oh hey I'll be right back I just remembered something," Levana said getting up and walking into her father's room.

"Levana, is everything ok?"

"Yeh I just remembered I left the book I was reading in here."

"Oh yes here it is," He said handing it to her.

"Thanks,"

Lucius looked at her his eyes piercing through her. He was so close to her, she couldn't think straight. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Levana felt like she was in heaven her head was spinning his lips were so soft but they had an underlying strength to them. Then it hit her, she was kissing her father. Levana pulled away and almost ran to her room leaving Lucius standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Lev are you ok?"

"Yes,"

"You're blushing," Tabby said "What happened?"

"He kissed me,"

"Well did you like it?"

"Yes it was incredible,"

"So what's wrong with it?"

"He's my father,"

"Details, details,"

"This is so wrong,"

"But when you add it up together it's right,"

"No! I mean kinda,"

"So it sounds like there's nothing wrong with it."

"Maybe your right but no one could ever know about it. It would ruin him."

"Your right,"

The next two months Lucius and Levana had began getting closer. Tabby started getting sicker and had moved in. Levana had just left Lucius' room after a heated make out session that left both of them wanting more. She had walked down to the kitchen and saw Tabby coughing.

"Are you ok?"

"Other than I'm dying yeh I'm great, are you?"

"I'm ok,"

"You want to be with him don't you?"

Levana nodded they heard footsteps and Lucius came into the room.

"Lucius, do you want to be with her?" Tabby asked

"Tab,"

"It's alright Levana and to answer your question Tabitha yes I do want to be with Levana. She is the most beautiful, intelligent and caring person I've ever laid eyes on." He said sitting down. "But it would never be proper for us to be together."

"You guys I know how you can though,"

"What would that be?"

* * *

_**Tragedy strikes the Malfoy home**_

_Levana Malfoy was just found dead in the Malfoy Manor. Healers say she passed of a rare illness. 'She called me into her room and I just saw her laying in her bed she wasn't breathing or breathing. I knew her illness had taken her.' Lucius Malfoy said. 'This hasn't been an easy year for us. With my false imprisonment, Narcissa's imprisonment, and the divorce it's hard knowing that my daughter is gone but now her soul is a peace."_

_There will be a funeral held for Levana this Thursday._

Harry threw the paper into the fire.

'How can Levana be dead?' he thought. 'I have to go to the funeral,'

That Thursday few people attended the funeral. Among the group were Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other Weasley's. They all gave Lucius their grievances he was cordial to them even though he thought they weren't worth his time. Little did anyone know that Levana was sitting in the back, the only one who knew was Lucius. No one else even recognized her instead of her blonde hair and grey eyes she had black hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was hidden under a black sun hat and was pulled back into a low bun. Her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. She was wearing a black dress with corset top and black stilettos. When the service was over Lucius and Levana left with Tabby's ashes.

"_We can switch places,"_

"_That's crazy it'd never work,"_

"_Think about it no one knows who I am or that I'm dying except for you two. When I die you and me can swap places and you two can be happy,"_

**Well that's where I'm leaving it for now. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you guys go sorry it took me so long to update this is sadly the last chapter of this story I hope you all like it because it has good smutty fun.**

* * *

Levana walked into Lucius' study to find him reading the Daily Profit.

"Good morning dear," She said walking up to him and giving him a kiss before handing him a cup of tea.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked standing up.

"I slept great, you?"

"I always sleep great next to you," He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He looked at her outfit, a beautiful black silk robe. "You clothed yourself," He pulled the tie of it open. "You know I don't like to see you covered up." Lucius slid the robe off of her shoulders and it fell to her feet. "Much better, now my dear," He said looking out the window. "It looks like some of the roses are ready to be cut."

Levana smirked. He was always horney and she loved it.

"I'll be back then," She said seductively before kissing his lips.

Lucius watched as she walked down to the rosebush in front of his window wearing in a pair of gloves while caring a basket and scissors. He watched as she cut a few roses feeling his growing hard on. Lucius unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock he stroked it slowly. The way her perfectly shaped ass look when she bent over, how her breasts moved when she shook her long blonde hair. He groaned closing his eyes and though about last night.

Levana put the roses, gloves and scissors in the kitchen. She walked back to Lucius' study and heard a groan. She smirked and walked over to him finding he had his fully hard cock in his hand.

"You know if you wanted to cum you should've told me," She said, he opened his eyes and smirked at her. She got down on her hands and knees. "Use me as your toy," Levana said seductively.

"Then come over here my pet," He said she crawled over to him and looked at him innocently. "Suck it."

Levana held his cock as she slowly licked up and down his cock before taking the head into her mouth and sucking hard. She bobbed her head up and down taking more of his cock down her throat each time until she was deep throating him. He groaned as she kept his cock in her throat as long as she could before coming up for air. She kept deep throating him and he was so close. Lucius grabbed her hair and pulled her away from his cock.

"If keep that up it'll be over to quickly," He said "Now go to our play room." Levana went to stand up. "Ah no on your hands and knees like a good little slut,"

His words didn't bother her in fact they turned her on more. She got back down on her hands and knees crawling down the hall. He walked behind her and opened the door when they got to their 'Play Room'.

"Stand up," She did as she was told and he raised her hands above her head before putting them in restraints. He pulled out a small whip and ran it up her leg and too her ass. "I want you to count them," Lucius said before hitting her ass with the whip making Levana cry out in pleasure and pain.

"One," She moaned before he hit her again. "Two," They kept this up until she counted to fifteen. He put the whip away, pulling out his wand and made her restraints bend her forward. He touched her ass and rubbed two fingers down her ass crack and to her pussy. He rubbed her clit and stuck his fingers in her pussy pumping them in and out. She moaned and tried to push herself back against his fingers. His cock was becoming painfully hard but he could wait. He pulled his fingers out and walked over to a drawer pulling out a butt plug and some lube. Lucius walked back over to her and lubed up the plug before putting up to her ass.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"Please master," She moaned he slowly slid it in. "Yes," She moaned.

"Such a good slut," He mumbled putting his fingers in her again. "Perfect." His teasing was driving her crazy.

"Please," She begged.

"Please what?"

"More." Lucius smirked standing up he aligned himself and pushed his cock deep inside her. She cried out in pleasure and he groaned. He started a slow rhythm.

"Faster," Levana moaned she was so close. Lucius groaned she was so tight and so wet but he kept that slow pace he wanted to make her beg for it. "Please, I'm so close. Lucius I want to cum, I need to cum!" She begged. He gripped her hips and fucked her harder Levana moaned and her whole body shuddered. Her pussy convulsed around his cock he used all of his will power to stop himself. Lucius pulled out of her and held his dick in his hand.

"Where do you want my cum?"

"Anywhere,"

"Open your mouth," He said stepping in front of her. She willingly did so and he stuck his cock in her mouth. Levana sucked hard and soon he shot his load into her mouth. She loved the taste of him on her tongue but she swallowed it all.

Lucius untied her and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down, before stripping himself of his clothes and kissed her she dragged him on top of her and passionately kissed him. Lucius became hard again, he grabbed her legs and held them up before entering her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his back.

"You're so perfect," He groaned in her ear. "I love being inside you." She moaned at his words and he moved his head down and sucked on her nipple. She moaned as she came again. He kept pushing into her and soon he came deep inside her. Lucius rolled off of her before pulling her into his arms.

"Keep that inside you," He said tapping the plug still in her ass. "Until I say you can take it out or I take it out myself."

"Your wish is my command," Levana said smiling at him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too my pet,"

Later that night they had an event to go to so Lucius put a spell to disguise her as Tabby, and she put on a beautiful silk dress. As she was bending over putting on her makeup Lucius came up behind her and smacked her ass making the butt-plug move inside her. She moaned and put her hands on the desk.

"Tonight when we get back I'm going to fuck your perfect little ass so hard you'll be feeling me long after I'm done." He whispered in her ear.

"Why wait?"

"The best things are worth the wait,"

* * *

**Hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please tell me what you think.**


	14. Epilogue Part 1

**Ok I know I said the last chapter was the last one but I had to do an epilogue and it's really long so I have to split it into two parts. This is part one and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Levana laid in bed completely and utterly bored, it had been three years since she assumed Tabby's identity. Lucius had been making her stay in bed for the last week under doctors orders. She was seven months pregnant with twins and since they were her father's children it was a very difficult pregnancy. Lucius opened the door caring a tray with her breakfast on it.

"Here you are love. Fruit, yogurt, and a muffin,"

"Thank you,"

"Well I want the best for you," He said lightly touching her stomach. "And my children,"

"I know you do but I don't want to stay in bed all day again, my ass is numb." Lucius chuckled at her words.

"Well do you want to go out into the garden after breakfast?"

"You have no idea," She said eating her breakfast as soon as she was done he helped her off the bed and down to the garden. She reveled in the feel of the sun light on her body. Lucius wrapped his arms lightly around her very pregnant stomach.

"You know I'll be the best father to our children,"

"Father and Grand-Father," She joked. "Is it weird for you that your children are also your grand-children?"

"Not in the least," He said rubbing her stomach and feeling one of the baby's kick.

They sat in the garden for a while before he helped her back up to bed.

"I have to go to York for a meeting," Lucius said lying next to her.

"When will you be back?"

"About a week, but I'll try to be back sooner."

"It's ok the house elves can help me around here,"

"I'd like it better if I was here to take care of you,"

"You know I don't need taking care of,"

"Normally your right but this whole pregnancy has been difficult on you," He said kissing her forehead. "Severus will drop by to check up on you,"

"Great," She said sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Lucius had reluctantly left her and it had been an easy week so far. The house elves brought her breakfast while she sat in the garden. Lucius was supposed to be home later that day and she was excited for his return even thought it meant she'd be babied more. She was in the library reading when she heard the front door open smiling she stood up and walked to the stair case. The smile quickly disappeared when she saw who it was.

"Levana sweetie, what not excited to see mommy-dearest?" Narcissa said walking up to her. "You know I heard Lucius was about to have to more children but I never expected his blushing new bride was his daughter,"

"You're supposed to be in jail,"

"I broke out to come kill the little twit who put me in that terrible place, and believe me I'm more than elated to find that I'll be killing just more than you."

Levana ran down the stairs and into the garden's Narcissa ran after her. She didn't have a wand or anything to defend herself with all she could do was run. Narcissa quickly knocked Levana on her back and knelt beside her. She forcefully opened her mouth and poured a potion down her throat making her swallow it. Tears came to Levana's eyes as the potion burned her throat. Narcissa stood above her with a malicious look on her face.

"Soon you and your little brats will be dead," Was all she heard before she closed her eyes.

Snape walked through the gate he knocked opened the door to the manor. He saw a figure outside the window and quickly went outside to find Levana on the ground mumbling. A house elf was right next to her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Mi-Mistress is dying," The house elf cried. "She was poisoned."

"By who?" Snape asked kneeling down next to her.

"Sprite does not know, but she found Narcissa next to her with a knife in her stomach."

"W-where's Lucius?" She weakly mumbled to Snape.

"Get Lucius I'll take her to the hospital,"

The house elf quickly apparated to Lucius, who was in a meeting. Everyone turned when they heard it come into the room.

"Master," The house elf cried. "Mistress has been poisoned." The elf grabbed his hand and apparated him to St. Mungo's.

"What's happened to her?"

"Someone poisoned Mistress, she's dying."

Lucius ran to find Levana and found her lying in a room with Severus at her side. She looked just like Tabby.

'Well thank god he remembered to change her appearance,' He thought walking up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Lucius," She mumbled weakly grabbing his hand.

"Yes I'm here,"

"I feel really weak,"

"It's ok I'm here now I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and our children live. Who did this to you?"

"Nar-nar,"

"Shh, you don't have to say anymore. Save your strength." He said comforting her inside he was livid.

"I-I lov-e y-ou," She mumbled before passing out.

"What happened to her?"

"I found her lying in the garden, the house elf said Narcissa was next to her with a knife in her stomach. The healers gave her something to counter the potion but they don't know if she'll pull through."

"I see, stay here with her."

"Where are you going?"

"To my home I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Ok that's it for the first part please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Epilogue Part 2

**Ok so here's part two of the ****epilogue****. I hope you all enjoy it please review.**

* * *

Lucius walked into his manor and walked in to find his house elf.

"Where's Narcissa?"

"Up stairs Master in one of the guest bedrooms,"

He stalked up stairs and searched all the guest rooms until he found Narcissa lying on a bed. He walked in.

"Lucius dear it was horri-"

"Shut Up!" He yelled. "You tried to kill my wife and my children you're lucky I don't kill you right here!" He began pacing. "In fact if it weren't for the fact that I have two children on the way I would, but the dementors can do much worse to you than I ever could." He said before walking out and locking her into the room with a spell.

"Sprite," He said. "The Aurors will be here soon when they get here lead them up to the room Narcissa is in and have them arrest her. Tell them I'll be at the hospital with my wife."

When he got back to St. Mungo's he went to Levana's room to find she wasn't there. A healer ran into the room.

"Are you Tabitha's husband?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"We had to perform an emergency C-section, follow me."

The healer led him to the labor ward and to her room there. She looked very pale and weak he immediately went by her side.

"Lucius," She groaned it was clear she was heavily drugged.

"I'm here," He said grabbing her hand and lightly touching her forehead as he sat down. "I'm not going anywhere else I promise."

"Where are they?"

"They're safe don't worry," Snape said.

"I want to see them,"

"Your too weak right now just get some rest." Lucius said stroking her hair.

"Will you leave?"

"No I'm going to stay right here with you," Just then the healer walked into the room. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes she'll make a full recovery,"

"What about my children?"

"There small and are in intensive care for now but all there vitals are fine."

Lucius felt over whelming relief the words.

"I'll be back into check on her in a little while," She said before leaving.

"Thank you."

A few days later Levana woke to find Lucius leaning over something.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He turned around and smiled at her.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up,"

"Who has?"

"Our little girls," He said pushing the bed towards her. He watched as her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"There so precious," Levana said. "Can I hold them?"

"Of course you've waited long enough," He said putting one of them in her left and the other in her right.

"There perfect."

"Of course they are we made them,"

"Sorry to ruin this moment, but I have to talk to you about your attack."

"Harry?" Levana questioned.

"Yes, are you Tabitha Malfoy?"

"Oh call me Tabby,"

"Sorry to meet you under these circumstances,"

"I'm holding my children for the first time, for me this day is perfect."

"Well I need your statement about what happened,"

"I went down stairs to see if Lucius was home I saw Narcissa she threatened my life. I ran to the garden she knocked me on my back and forced the potion down my throat then she told me it would kill me."

"Anything else?"

"No you might want to talk to Severus though, he's the one who found me."

"Well Narcissa's going to be put to trial do you think you can testify?"

"No I don't think she can the doctor told me she's going to need lots of rest." Lucius said.

"Well I'm very sorry that this attack happened to you," He said standing up. "Congratulations on the children,"

"I heard your expecting a child of your own,"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I read the paper, but I wish you all the happiness."

"Thank you," He said before leaving the room.

It had been a month since Levana's attack she had walked into the nursery with holding a blanket and a towel.

"Did Tabby fall asleep?" She asked Lucius.

"Yes, how about Katarzyna?"

"She's still fussing, do you wanna try?"

"Of course," He said taking the child from her arms and cooing in her ear.

"You know I have an idea,"

"What?"

"Why don't we move to our home in Australia?"

"I never thought of that, why do you ask?"

"Well I have to wear a disguise everywhere I go here and no one in Australia knows who we are. It's a nice place close to the beach I think the girls would like growing up there."

"But we have to keep our magic a secret there,"

"So?"

"What are we going to do about the Manor?"

"We can come here every summer and the house elves can take care of it. Please."

"I'm not sure,"

"Remember how happy we were on our honey-moon when we were down there?"

"Yes,"

"And remember how much kinky sex we had in that house?"

"Oh do I ever," He smirked.

"Please and what if the reason they fuss so much is because this house has had so many bad things happen in it?"

"Maybe your right,"

"You know I am, and if you don't like it down there we can always come back here."

"Promise,"

"Yes and if I don't keep my word you can always spank me like the naughty girl I am." She said seductively.

"Alright,"

* * *

Levana sat on the surf board with her daughter Katarzyna on her own bored next to her. Lucius and Tabby were on the beach and she could see them. She had promised Katarzyna that for their eighth birthday she'd teach her how to surf; Tabby might've been out there with them but she was deathly afraid of sharks and preferred to skim board.

"Ok here comes a wave you remember what I taught you?"

"Yeh paddle and stand,"

"Great let's go,"

Katarzyna did just what she'd been taught. When she finished her set they went to the beach.

"Great job you're turning into a Betty,"

"A what?"

"A Betty a girl who can surf,"

"Oh," She said as they walked over to Lucius and Tabby.

"Oh my god that was so cool," Tabby said to her sister.

"I know it was so much fun I can't wait to do it again tomorrow,"

"You're coming back tomorrow?"

"Of course I need to teach Kat some more."

"Well for now let's go home and get clean then we can go and celebrate your birthday."

"Yeh!" They both yelled in unison.

They walked home and Levana quickly jumped into the shower Lucius soon joined her. He ran his hands up and down her body. She moaned as he buried his face in her neck.

"Lucius not right now,"

"Why?"

"Because today is about the girls,"

"But I want you now," He said nipping and sucking on her shoulder.

"At midnight I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You better or you'll be in for a spanking."

* * *

**Ok so that's officially the end of the story I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
